


Not That Kind of Magic

by QueenieSeras



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Capture, Magic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, love potions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieSeras/pseuds/QueenieSeras
Summary: A wandering fairy is in search for some primroses but what will happen when she finds them?





	Not That Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating on whether or not to post this but I figured why not?

It seemed that she had been flying all day, her wings were far past sore and her muscles ached under them but she had to keep going. The fairy had noticed the scenery slowly changing around her lush green grass and soft petaled flowers steadily giving way to a more rocky earth. Thick roots wound around anything where they could get purchase on and bare shrubs decorated the landscape. Sage tilted her head in curiosity fluttering closer to get a better look. A smile spread across her features, she was getting closer.

 

Early yesterday morning she had run into an elf in the east he'd almost seemed frightened with her question. She'd only asked if he knew where primroses grew, what could frighten him about a flower? He had seemed friendly enough but after giving her directions he scurried off in a hurry, perhaps he didn't like talking with strangers. Sage flitted carefully around a particularly sharp looking bush, eyes scanning the ground for anything that might be of use. A familiar hue of blue caught her eye, granted it was growing on the edge of what looked like was a dying raspberry bush but it should be too much trouble to get.

 

Easily enough she moved around the stray thorny branches tucking her silver wings flush against her back. They were thankful for the break though. She ducked down inspecting it further before picking the star shaped flower from it's stem. Borage did wonders for fevers and with the rainy season quickly closing in it would no doubt come in handy. Sage had always been good with herbs, she sighed at the happy memory of leaning over her mothers shoulder as she worked making potions and salves.

 

Getting too lost in thought she almost didn't hear the sound of a twig snapping behind her. She spun around on her heels pressing the flower defensively to her chest as she scanned the foliage for anything. Her wings twitched getting ready to take off as fast as she could, there didn't seem to be any immediate threat in sight but one could never be too careful. Sage had let herself slip getting too relaxed in an unfamiliar place. Pale green eyes swept over the landscape once more before she took flight, it was never safe to be on the ground long anyway.

 

She flew more cautiously now freshly on edge trying to find somewhere for her to take shelter and go over her supplies. Several minutes passed and she found a lush old oak. Sage was surprised with how healthy the bark and leaves looked, it seemed that it was difficult for large trees and bushes to grow in this environment. The fairy gave it a once over partially to check that it was safe and partially to fully take in it's sheer size a beauty as she ascend to it's higher branches.

 

Her bag hit the bark with a thump, nothing much was in it so she wasn't too worried. She sunk down next to the sack with a tired sigh, it was almost sundown and she had no such luck of finding her primroses. Tugging at the string that held her bag shut she glanced inside with a little disappointment. She only had a few more bits of her raspberry left, a somewhat hefty bundle of lemongrass, a couple of stray fennel seeds and, her journal marking where she'd been, dozens recipes and notes she had jotted down in her travels. Carefully she began to pluck the petals from the flower laying them gently across her lap and used a vein from a leaf to keep the rolled petals organized. Satisfied she placed the roll inside her bag and took out a couple bits of the sweet fruit and reclined flat back on the branch that she decided where she would rest tonight.

 

As the sun sank lower on the horizon the still forest seemed to come to life with a new symphony of sounds. Crickets and other nocturnal bugs started up from below as the soft wind rustled the large leafs on the mess of branches above. Through a part in the lush leafs she could see the moon coming into focus now with the sun no longer there to outshine it. Absentmindedly she clutched an empty glass vile that hung around her neck secured in place with a sturdy leather cord. Biting at her lip nervously, anxiety rising in her chest as she remembered when she had run out of her oil. Sage needed to find those primroses, fast. There wasn't much more the fairy could do now. Traveling at night in an unfamiliar area was out of the question and to be honest she wasn't sure that her wings could handle anymore flying today. Too sore from pushing them as much as she did today but she was running out of time. She groaned as she sat up finally feeling the real toll of the day in her aching muscles as she tucked her bag under her head as a makeshift pillow. Hopefully tomorrow she would have better luck.

 

* * *

 

Soft sunlight broke through leafs of the great oak sending gleams of light to wake the sleeping fairy. She blinked rolling over in slight disappointment that her slumber was over but it was a new day, new things to see and hopefully some primroses to collect. Her wings twitched then flared, fully extending while she stretched. Yes, she could feel it today would be the day she'd finally get her petals! Sages smile dropped at the marred shadow in front of her, a small grimace now in place on her lips.

 

_The shadow exaggerated the rip in her bottom wing.._

 

The delicate extension was taken into her hand gently, thumbing the slightly ragged edge. Letting the silky wing slip through her fingers before grabbing her bag with a irritated huff. Throwing the strap over her shoulder she took off in a hurry with the sun as her guide. It had been a long time ago but her damaged wing was still an extremely sore spot, even while alone. Sage flew lower to the ground than yesterday not wanting to miss any sign of the bight pink flowers. Carefully watching the forest floor there certainly was quite a lot of browns, grays and deep greens but no lack of life here. Many ferns littered the ground while ivy wound it's trail up trees and tangled in thickets. She noticed that most of the animals here seemed to be insects or rodents. What other kinds of creatures lived in these woods she wondered as she flitted over a string of mushrooms, dismissing them before she could see the caps turn.

 

* * *

 

The lanky King sprawled out on his throne haphazardly irritation clear across his features. _'If I have to listen to anymore of this chatter I'm going to rip my own ears off.'_ He thought to himself already feeling a head ache coming on from his mothers high pitched complaining to Thang over something about him not being able to follow directions. _Nothing really new.._ Long fingers pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance before finally sitting up. Just as he was about to shout at the both of them to go find somewhere else to bicker a rather out of breath goblin can huffing in. What on earth is it now? With a tilt of his head he inclined that the larger goblin had his attention.

  
  
“Y-your Majesty..” The bluish scaled creature began. “A message from the mushrooms north of the marsh village..” His deep voice trailed off, hesitant to be the barer of bad news.

 

Bog leaned over his knee to glare at the goblin addressing him. “Well, Grom? I'm waiting?” He hissed out impatiently.

 

“There.. there's a fairy, here, in the Dark Forest.”

 

“What?!” Bog snapped buzzing off his chair to tower over the goblin. “How? How did they get so far into the forest with out anyone spotting them?” He growled out the scales of his shoulders flexing. The King gripped his staff and swung it in the direction of Thang. “You! Send the word out I want that fairy brought to me immediately!” The bug-eyed goblin saluted and scampered off, Bog shouted after him before he saw him round the corner out of sight. “ALIVE! Bring them in alive! I want to know how they got so deep into the territory without notice.” Grumbling he turned back to Grom. “And you.. get a group together to go patrol the border, cut down every primrose you see, don't miss a single petal!”

 

The goblin took it's leave thankful that he didn't get the bad end of his Kings temper to round up some others.

 

Meanwhile Bog turned back to his throne but not quite ready to sit, so instead he paced. It had been a long time since any fairy trespassed on his land but even the ones that did, they hadn't ever gone that far. They hardly ever went past the border but when they did... Only one thing could beckon a fairy into these woods and that was the primroses that littered the boarder. Just thinking of those accursed flowers put a foul taste in his mouth. His train of thought came to a halt at the nasally voice of his mother quieting his mumbling.

 

“Oh, don't you worry, it's just one little fairy. I'm sure they'll be found.” Griselda patted her sons knee. “Worry too much and you'll get wrinkles!”

 

Bog sighed still highly irritated but kept his voice restrained. “Yes, one little lone fairy can do no damage whatsoever.” He quipped sarcastically.

 

“Don't take that tone of voice with me mister! You maybe King but I'm still your mother.” She huffed placing her hands squarely on her hips. “I'm sure everything will be fine.” The old goblin continued gently.

 

Bog let out an exasperated sigh and slumped back down into his throne, if he doesn't get word soon he might just go out and hunt the fairy down himself.

 

* * *

 

Sage carried on her way eyes still searching the ground for the familiar blossoms. It was midday by now and with how overworked her wings were from yesterday she decided that now would be a good time for her to take a rest and eat the remainder of her raspberry which was no doubt going to over ripen soon anyway. Settling down on an old stump she sat cross legged with her bag placed in her lap.

 

A few minutes after finishing up the left over fruit she scanned the area. It was actually pretty nice here. It was quiet, calm. Off to her right she noticed some small blue blossoms of a flower she didn't recognize and a marshy area off in the distance. She could point out cattails bobbing with the breeze and horsetails in bunches near by. _'Those might be good to come back for later.'_ She thought to herself looking around to her left now which was just a bramble with some stray weeds poking through. Continuing to sit content with the silence the rustling in the shrub next to her suddenly had her full attention.

 

She grew tense unable to see any unknown threat through the thick clusters of greenery. Gripping her bag close ready to take off at any second the creature parted the leaves and stepped into view onto the stump. She hadn't ever seen anything like it, it was short with pointed ears and a sharp looking beak for a mouth but it was defiantly no bird. It froze once it saw here getting ridged itself making a threatening hissing sound before shouting out in a gravely but harsh voice.

 

“A fairy?!”

 

Sage hardly got out a small 'hello' before it was rushing at her with a growl. She yelped in surprise pushing off the wood as fast as she could and into the air. Several frustrated strings of curses where spat out from the goblin and she was off trying to put as much distance between her and the obviously angry creature. Behind her fast loud crashing foot steps followed closely behind her spurred her to fly faster swerving up into a leaf barren but thick tree in hopes to loose her surprisingly fast pursuer. Diving quickly above a branch while making sure her wings where tucked tightly behind her, she had been left panting at the sudden start. Hesitantly she peeked around the bark to watch the goblin chasing her pause at the clearing below, it's head darting around trying to locate her before it let out a rather loud growl of rage then took off in another direction.

 

The fairy sighed sliding down the rough bark to sit her hand running through the blonde mess of her hair. _What on earth was that thing and what had she done to warrant such a sudden attack?_ Maybe she had trespassed on it's territory but, it seemed to be extremely angry of the fact that she was a fairy. Still shaken she gathered herself then took flight not wanting to loose more daylight. Anxiety built slowly in her gut as she flew. She had already started getting on edge with worry of not being able to find the primroses in time but her unlucky run in with that _thing_ worsened it. Now more observant of what was going on around her than ever she continued on, clutching her bag close to her chest for security.

 

It had been hours, the sun started sinking lower in the sky casting long shadows over the already darkening forest. Sages ears drooped a bit in discouragement now flying a bit more fanatically around in hopes of spotting the familiar blossoms. If she didn't find them soon they would have to wait till tomorrow so she could find food before the sun set.

 

A pink hue caught her eye just before she was about to zip off in another direction. She gasped wings flaring in glee and dove forward. There they where! The pink petals of the primroses almost seemed to glow in the stark contrast of the gloomy looking brush and dark dirt that surrounded them. If it had taken her this long to find them who knows the next time she'd be able to locate the precious bud again?

 

She flew closer and started to pluck and gather up as many petals as she could pressing them close to her chest as she hopped from flower to flower. A growl behind her made her jump, she spun around to see another creature with the beak like mouth.

 

“She's got the primroses! Get her!” It squawked and hurried toward her along with some other fearsome looking goblins. Sage shrieked backpedaling away from them as fast as she could her soft green eyes wide with fear. She hit something solid behind her, snapping her head up her mouth opened in a gasp and her ears dropped a the sight of the massive creature behind her. It's arms closed in around her fast before she had time to get away. She thrashed in it's arms screaming and writhing trying to get out of it's steel like grip. A hard well placed kick landed on it's stomach knocking the wind out of the goblin restraining her just enough so that she was able to slip under it's large arms. Kicking off in an explosion of primrose petals she escaped it's grasp.

 

The mass of petals briefly distracted the goblins before they took off after her again several growling out threats and orders to capture her. Sage flew haphazardly hardly paying attention to where she was going, she just knew that she had to get away. Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to distance herself between them as the claws of panic dragged their way up her spin. She crashed through branches and brush thankful that nothing she'd hit had thorns. A snarl sounded above her but it was too late to move completely out of the way.

 

Able to shift just enough the small goblin that threw himself at her was only able to get a grip on her satchel. It's thrashing and weight making it hard to maintain her balance and flight she managed to push the strap from her shoulder letting the creature fall to the ground with a crash. More appeared from the branches above and she barely swerved enough to avoid the scaled goblins jumping at her as she sped on in a blind panic to escape. Her attempts to dodge them took up too much of her attention and she barreled head first into a sturdy branch. She let out a pained yelp as she spiraled out and crashed into the dirt.

 

Before she had time to somewhat collect herself the goblins were on her grabbing at her arms to pin her down. “Please! I'm sorry I-I didn't know! I'll leave I promise!” Sage stammered out still trying her hardest to throw the hissing beasts off of her. Her pleas where only met with hostile growls as they continued to push the fairy into the ground. Her screaming and struggling was loud enough to reach the Bog Kings castle.

 

* * *

 

 

A leafy brow rose at the high pitched shrieks that the air carried. His lanky arm reached out to grip his staff curiosity getting the better of him he sped out of his throne room and through the intimidating entrance. He was easily able to pin point where the conflict was coming from and found a mass of his goblins with flashes of a pastel blue petaled tunic and sliver under the swarm. One of the largest goblins present, Gus, seemed to have been tired of the struggle approached.

 

In her kicking and wriggling she managed to get flipped over onto her stomach, she was about to throw another punch with her one free limb when she felt a crinkling of her wings behind her back. The large goblin in an effort to pin her arms to her side clumsily ended up gripping the fairy's wings instead. Sages mind went blank and her body went ridged, muscles pulled taut as a bowstring. The blood curdling scream that tore from her throat made every goblin flinch back, even Bogs eyes widened at the sheer volume. _How could something so little produce something so loud?_

 

Sage returned to her thrashing with more urgency than ever, using the momentarily stunned goblins to her advantage. Kicking her legs free one of her shoes went flying along with the small goblin she'd hit, she was nothing but a blur of scratching nails and flailing limbs. She was doing everything she could to get away, clawing, punching, kicking. Bog grit his fanged teeth together in aggravation. Just how long was this going to go on for?

 

“This is ridiculous! Out of my way, it's just one bloody fairy!” He hissed stalking over to the flailing girl. He wouldn't show it but he felt a hint of amusement while watching her struggle, she looked practically feral. If she didn't have the wings and long ears to prove it, he would have doubted her being a fairy to begin with. Fairy's where normally so resolved or unbearably bubbling nothing like the wild thing he saw thrashing before him. As he got closer the goblins parted a clear path giving their angered King a wide birth. He reached down catching her wrist and yanked her up one of the goblins piping up in the back.

  
  
“S-sire is that wise she-”

 

“ _Enough!_ ” Bog shouted both to goblins and to the still screaming fairy. “Stop your hollering this instant!” Sage struggled hard against his grip his words not even registering with the panicked fairy. About to open his mouth again her fist came up punching him square in the jaw. Several goblins gasped, a few exclaiming a mixture of 'Sire's and 'your Majesty's. Bogs lips curled up in a snarl, enraged at her gall to strike him he raised his own fist up but just before he landed the blow he stopped short.

 

In that moment he'd gotten a better look at her face and something was _off._ Wide and terror filled eyes was to be as expected but it was all that and more. Pupils blown and in an obvious panic, frantically moving trying to find any sort of escape as she tried to get away from him but they didn't seem to really be _seeing_ anything. Something desperate about the look she had made him feel a little uneasy. Bog dropped his fist and shoved her away from him and straight into the chest of Gus. The towering goblin trapped Sage tightly between his arms and chest. Slowly more pants than shrieks could be heard and her second wind that had taken every goblin aback started to fade.

 

“Throw her in the dungeons immediately!” Bog barked out pointing back in the direction of the castle. “ _I'll deal with her later._ ”

 

Still putting up a fight Sage tried to wiggle her way out of the large goblins arms but to no avail. She was getting weaker and weaker by the second and by the time they had made it halfway back to the castle she dangled limply in Gus' arms exhausted from her struggles. Bog ground his teeth as he watched the strange fairy get roughly dragged away, absentmindedly his fingers rubbed over the rather tender spot where she'd hit him. If he wasn't so furious he might have even been impressed but there was no time for that now he needed to interrogate her... maybe after he calmed a bit.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking my first chapter out, I'm really not too sure where I'll be taking it but I already have the second chapter written up and will be posting it relatively soon. I appreciate you going on the wild ride with me ♥ my tumblr is 'queeniecatart' if you'd like to reach me there. I apologize but I do not have a beta-tester. Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it, feedback is important to me.


End file.
